The Hidden Hero
by Hidden Metro
Summary: Many know of Artyom but little know of the secret army. I would like to know how you think i can improve.
1. The Meassage

**The Metro's Hidden Heros**

The sun is now shining. The seasons are changing. Now a new threat has appeared. Nazis. Artyom is the new hero of the Metro but there's always the silent hero's.

On the surface a man runs for his life but not from the creatures that hunt here, it's a different breed of hunter, Humans. Jumping over obstacles and dogging others that are too high, bullets whizzing past his ear. Then a shot louder than the others, it came from furfure away but was louder than the shots that where closer to him. These louder shots repeated till no shots were fired. The man turned around to see no one was changing anymore.

Knowing now that he didn't have to run from the men he took his time to get to the building that he and his friend were in. He started to speed up when the creatures of the surface started to be heard. All around was new beauty the beauty that had always been there but the darkness had taken it away like it had too much stuff. The spring sun now invaded the territory of the darkness and now the two fought for control. All around there was destroyed building only some managed to stay standing. Rusty old cars littered the earth. Parts of what used to be roads had collapsed into the tunnels that had been placed under the roads years ago. All this covered in melting snow made one of the most stunning sights. Most people never got see this because they all lived underground. Only few ventured above ground and most never came back. Now that the sun was coming, the few people that mastered living on the surface knew that the world was changing again and for the better this time. A mile away stood the most stunning sight of all an Antonov. It had crashed when the missiles had fired most electronics had failed and planes fell from the sky.

Through the scope of a rifle sat a young man who had always adventured. The man he had just protected was his best friend, Sergey. He had been waiting for his friend to return. He had heard gunfire and grabbed his rifle to scope out the situation and saw that it was Sergey in trouble. He had taken the shots with the Perfect ease. He had used guns since he was a fifteen and now was most likely one of the best shots in the Metro. With the rifle he had he could most likely shoot the furthest target out of everyone in the Metro. There was only three known to exist in the Metro and his was the most perfect condition one. This gun had been given to him when he saved one of the people that were a small group of people who knew him.

"Aleksandr my friend thank you I wouldn't have got here without your help", Sergey said panting.

"Well you will have to remember how many times I saved your life when we go to a bar", Aleksandr laughed.

"I got it", Sergey said serious all of a sudden. "It cost a lot of bullets both in trade and gunfights I hope it's worth it."

"It will be" Aleksandr said emotionless. A letter from Polis, the commanders have given the instructions the time has come. He knew that this was going to be a long and painful mission and knew that many people would die at his hand. A new battle was beginning, the battle in the shadows. In the tunnels the blood was being spilled because of beliefs but now a group of men who had never met each other and may never meet each other were going to stop this.

This will determine the fate of Metro. This will determine the fate of humanity.


	2. Old Times

**Old Times**

He sat in his tent, which laid on the platform of the metro station. No one ever bothered him. He kept himself to himself always avoiding human contact where possible. No personal items were kept when he disappeared from stations. But always one picture went with him, a man flying a jet through the sky. This jet was a Sukhoi Su-27 with Russian Air Force markings on the side. This was a picture of his dad flying. He had been told by the man that brought him into the Metro that his family had always flown planes.

The man who had brought this child into the Metro had been his teacher. This was not an average teacher thought; he was a flying instructor who had flown in many wars. This child was Aleksandr. He had asked his teacher, Vlad, how it felt to fly but each he just said "Flying is something no man can describe." So he stopped asking. But he never got bored of the stories of Vlad and Aleksandr's dad had flown into battle together. When he heard these stories he had imagined himself flying and battling for the skies. Soon these stories got him into trouble and he had to hide what he wanted to do. People would bully him and teachers would laugh at him when they asked what he wanted to be. He had never listened to them though he always hoped that there was a chance that he would fly.

Vlad and Aleksandr always stayed in one station, Polis. Many a times had he heard it been called the famous station. Aleksandr had got in trouble many times, trying to sneak places that were strictly of limits. He normally came back with a guards hand wrapped round his collar. He had got used to Vlad punishing him with the belt but always went back out and got caught again. Soon Vlad stopped punishing him; he knew that he would never stop venturing out and getting in mischief.

One day Aleksandr woke up and found Vlad was not in the tent. He had woken up before and found Vlad was not there. Vlad ad got used to not having to take care of Aleksandr and now he was a teenager he knew that he would look after himself. It never worried him he normally had gone shopping and soon came back with food and sometimes a book. After 2 hours of waiting Aleksandr knew that Vlad had not gone to the shops. Aleksandr got worried and did not know what to do so he walked to the administrator's office and found two men in deep argument. He did not want to be shouted at but he knew he couldn't wait for them to finish their argument, so he tapped on the arm of one of the men. The man just pushed him away with a little swing of his arm. Aleksandr was not a small teenager and suddenly flared in rage. He walked back up to the man and with all his force punched the man in the face. No one in the small room moved, all in shock. Then he felt a hand grip his collar and a man picked him up. Aleksandr could not see who had done this but he could see he was being taken to an office.

Aleksandr was placed in a chair in front of a desk and the man who had picked him up walked round to the head of desk and sat in his seat. This man caused a lump to rise in Aleksandr's throat. Colonel Miller sat before Aleksandr. The great Ranger. Many had herd of rumours of what he did before people lived in the Metro. One of the many rumours was that he located and tortured spies in the soviet army and Russian federation.

"Why did you do that to that man" he asked anger in his voice.

"The person I live with, Vlad, is missing" replied Aleksandr now scared.

"Well how long has he been gone" Miller said now calmer.

"Since I woke up just over two hours ago. He never leaves longer without leaving a note" said Aleksandr still scared.

"You stay here I will go have a word with some people and try find him" he said rising from his chair.

That short conversation had had a massive effect on Aleksandr and he regretted losing his temper so fast. He knew that he had a short temper. He had started to get in more trouble as the years passed.

What felt like for ages Miller reappeared in the door way, a worried expression on his face. After one hour of searching and asking people questions he had found that no one knew where Vlad had gone. Now he had to tell this young teenager. Plus he didn't know what to do with him now.

"I'm sorry kid but no-one knows anything about where he's gone" he said. Now he was waiting for the reaction from the kid. None came. Aleksandr sat there silent, just staring at Miller.


	3. Sleep

"We have to move. They will be here soon" said Aleksandr.

"Another day another home" replied Sergey.

The light was fading. They would normally sleep in the plane but after their contact with the Nazis it would be dangerous. They also needed some real rest, when they stayed on the surface they had to sleep with their masks on which they had got used to but made them wake up a few times because they had to change the filter or they died. Also there was the constant threat of many creatures which inhabited the surface. So tonight they wanted to sleep in the Metro.

"Right then Metro the Metro tonight" asked Sergey.

"The Metro" replied Aleksandr.

They gathered their bag packs made sure there was nothing left behind and made the journey of finding there little route into the Metro. As they walked they made sure to cover their tracks and made sure that they were not being followed. There was no longer only snow under their feet but mud and grass. Aleksandr loved the feel of the different terrain but always knew most people would never feel this and it made him feel sad. These two emotions never went together and made bad memories come back into his head.

He had always used to alone in the Metro trying to find answers to the ever growing questions. The main question was where had Vlad gone and why. Unfortunately these questions had yet to be answered. Along the way he had met some interesting people. These people had come in use many times and would again but many disappeared never to be seen again. The one man he had admired the most in his time In the Metro had been the person to give him his sniper. Miller. He had given him it as a thank you for saving his life. Aleksandr knew it was one of few snipers left in the Metro and he made sure that it would stay in perfect condition. He now guarded it with his life. It was one of two things that were given to him by someone he loved.

They were now getting to the little rout that let them slip into the Metro. It was a manhole long ago used by workers but now used for sneaking about. It wasn't far from a hostile station and the two companions had to take precautions when moving into the tunnels so they had left some traps. Their guns at the ready they entered the manhole. As well as having a sniper Aleksandr carried a Modified AK47. It had a shorter stock, better aiming and had a silencer so he could sneak through the tunnels without raising an alarm. Sergey also carried the same weapon and they both wore the same stealth armour suit and NVGs. As they got further into the tunnel they took their gas masks off. These saved their lives every day and without them most people would be dead. It felt nice to take them off.

In the Metro night and day was only governed by time so many people moved through at their own time. But when you got to a station most had curfews and night and day also meant power was restricted more and people weren't allowed to pass through the checkpoints unless they had good reasons. Tonight Aleksandr and Sergey wanted to sleep in a station. They had a long mission ahead off them and it could only help if they slept. The closest station they knew was safe was Tsvetnoy Bulvar and they wanted to get there before their watches said nine o'clock . They had timed them to the Polis time so they knew what time it would be if they went there. Polis was a usual stop when they travelled through the Metro. It was a place that sold some of the best items in the Metro.

Even traveling through the safe tunnels was a scary task for most people. It was not scary for these two but it was still dangerous. The little vents and other ways that connected tunnels let creatures travel and attack there next meals. The walked slowly examining the walls that trapped them making sure nothing was out of place. Today had been a lucky day for them only Nazis had attacked them, these were easy to handle compared to the creatures that lurked this new world.

The sounds of the tunnels messed with people's heads, so everyone was always on guard. Sergey and Aleksandr were very quiet walking down the tunnel. The station they were going to was unexplored by anyone else. They knew that it had no creatures in the station and that it was safe. They had made a little camp there if they slept in the Metro it was one of the many places they knew they could sleep as peacefully as possible.

They had soon made it to the station and were setting up camp for the night. They checked that all there traps had not been disturbed and started to go to sleep.


End file.
